How to tick off the Sonic Team
by Sonic103
Summary: This story is a "guide" to tick off the your favorite Sonic characters. features my fan character. contains pairings.
1. Brad the Hedgehog

How to tick off the Sonic team….

**This is a little "guide" on how to tick off of your favorite Sonic characters…and my fan character.**

**Chapter one- Brad (young, cyborg, and adult/present)**

**Young Brad**

Tell him Cream never loved him.

Tell him his chao Pin is dead.

Steal his shoes, and tell him Shadow stole them.

Laugh as Shadow gets murdered.

Turn off the TV when he is watching it.

Tell him Tails Doll took the last sugar cookie.

Watch Tails Doll get torn apart.

Shout at him that Vector and Vanilla are getting married, and there's nothing he could do about it.

Light his house on fire.

Remind him Cream and him "did it…"

**Cyborg Brad**

Tell him that Rouge is at the front door.

Remind him he killed over a thousand people…..

When he is crying, slap him on the back of the head and shout "GET OVER IT YOU WHINEY LITTLE B #$%!"

Steal his laser gun.

Blow up Metal Sonic

**Adult/Present Brad**

Tell him Rouge is at the front door (again)

Show him a picture of Mina and Sonic.

Get Tails and Cream married.

Tell him that it was you who got them married.

Don't invite him to the wedding.

Steal all of his rings and give them to Tails as a present.

Laugh and watch Tails get mauled.

Show him the fan fiction "The Broken Hero" (his eye twitches)

Tell him that he'll never be as good as anyone because he can only copy them.

Play Endless Possibilites over and over. (this is his theme song)

Call GUN and tell them where he is.

Call Rouge and tell her where he is.

Hand him a gun and say "here you go buddy!"

**Well, one character down, more to go…**


	2. Eggman

Chapter two

Eggman

**Now it's time to get back at that fat oaf.**

**Sonic: yeah!**

**Shut up, your time is soon.**

Destroy all of his robots.

Play a recording of all Sonic boss battles.

Remind him that his grandfather once tried to kill him.

Remind him he lost his greatest invention; Brad the hedgehog

Tell him that Eggman Nega is WAY better than him.

Remind him that almost all of his inventions/allies have betrayed him.

Shout to the world that Tails is smarter than him.

When Eggman is at his height of anger, show him Eggman/Sonic yaoi pictures. (he will faint)

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehe….there's chapter two. Now to chapter three.**

**Sonic: man, I wish Brad was here, not Silver.**

**Silver: HEY! What's that supposed to mean?**

**Shadow: it means you're inappropriate, stupid, lazy…**

**Come on guys, lets all calm down. He is only going to be here until Brad gets back from his honeymoon.**

**Mighty: humph, stupid married couples…**

**Chapter three will be here soon!**


	3. Silver

Chapter three

Silver

**Time for our favorite white hedgehog**

Call him a recolor

Tell him that Blaze likes Sonic, not him.

Remind him that he came from Sonic 2006

Point at his fire place and scream "IBLIS SPAWN!"

Tell him Iblis is watching him.

Show him the video clip of Shadow kicking him in the back of the head.

Remind him that he is younger than anyone.

Tell him Shadow's and Brad's chest hair is manlier than his.

Remind him that he is too slow.

Remind him that Mephiles tricked him into trying to kill Sonic.

Take his shoes and throw them off the cliff.

Make fun of his hair.

Remind him that Blaze died in Sonic 2006.

Tell him he is a free loader for living in the past.

Light him on the fire (LOL!)

Have Shadow kiss Blaze

Show Silver him his yaoi pics.


	4. Blaze

Chapter four

Blaze

**I just did Silver, you should've saw this one coming.**

Tell her Sonic is way faster than her.

Grab her tail.

Tell her Silver never loved her.

Show her some embarrassing pictures of her and Silver.

Light her on fire, laugh, and then stop and say "oh right, you like the fire" and then run.

Shout Iblis is right behind her.

Take a sol emerald and throw over a cliff.

Steal her clothes, and leave Rouge's behind.

Throw some yarn at her.

Show a video of Sonic beating her up in Sonic Rush.

Ruin her house.

Call her "your royal highness"…

Throw a bucket of water on her.

Remind her she believed Mephiles's lies.

Tell her that she could never save the future….

Remind her that she once needed to be rescued by Sonic, and make fun of her for it.


	5. Shadow

Chapter five

Shadow

Steal his rocket shoes.

Watch and laugh as he pays for new ones.

Dye him blue and claim he is a Sonic copy.

Call him a Sonic fan boy.

Ask him why he is the ultimate life form when Sonic has more super-forms.

Remind him he is Black Doom's son.

Remind him of Sonic 2006.

Mess up his motorcycle.

Hide his guns….

Call him a recolor.

Tell him that Maria never love him.

Mock him for not remembering anything.

Tell him that Rouge is his most obsessed fan girl.

Play I am all of me over and over again…

Tell him he needs to go to a sanity ward.

Give him a sniper riffel and say "get a fifty kill streak with this!" (shadow plays call of duty)

Hide his call of duty.

Tell him Maria would rather date Sonic than him. (if you love your life, don't do this one!)

Take his chaos emerald(s)


	6. Espio

Chapter six

Espio

**This is where the "odd" pairings come in…**

Steal all of his ninja weapons.

Tell him Charmy stole them.

Laugh and watch Charmy get KO'd

When he is invisible, dump some mud on him.

Show him EspioxVector yaoi pictures.

If he seems unbothered, show him Cosmo's yuri pictures. (his eye twitches)

Hand him a bucket of flies.

Do some crappy kungfu pose and say "I know karate!"

Tell him to find the computer room.

Ask him if he knows the Power Rangers.

Tell him that more people like TailsxCosmo pairings than EspioxCosmo pairings.

Laugh and watch Espio kill Tails and his fans.

Tell him that mighty is back, and if he looks happy, say you're just kidding.

Say that Cosmo doesn't love him. (and then run)

Ask him why he doesn't turn super.

Call him a back water character.

Turn on Dora the Explorer (his eye twitches again)

When he is at his full height, tell him that Cosmo has a shrine made of him. (he faints)

**Hehehe, that's another poor soul who's weaknesses has been exploited.**

**Well, more chapters will be up soon!**

**Sonic: uh, I'm not in the next one right?**

**No Sonic, I'm saving you for last…**

**Sonic: phew!**


	7. Extra Characters

Chapter seven

Extras

**These are a few people whom don't have enough ways to get mad to have their own chapter….**

**Cream-**

Tell her Brad is dead

When she starts crying, tell her you were joking.

Make fun of her for her long ears.

Call Cheese a midget

**Big the Cat**

Take his fishing pole.

Call him stupid.

Steal his frog.

Tell him that his own frog doesn't like him.

**E-102 gamma**

Remind him he killed his own family members.

Take his laser gun.

Tell him that he can't protect Amy.

Remind him he is a bird.

**Vector**

Take his headphones.

Promise to pay him for a job, and then run away when it's done.

Tell him Vanilla never loved him.

Tell him Brad is still out to get him.

Turn on Dora the Explorer.

Tell HIM to find the computer room.

**Charmy Bee**

Take his helmet and throw it on the ground.

Hit him on the head with a flyswatter….

Call him a hyperactive bee that needs to shut the f #$ up. (I'd love to see his reaction)

**Vanilla**

Tell her that Vector doesn't like her.

Say her cookies suck.

Run before Brad can shoot you in the face.

**Bunnie Rabbot**

Steal her lipstick.

Remind her she used to be part robot.

Make fun of her for her accent.

**Mighty the armadillo**

Make fun of him for being a pacifist.

Remind him he used to work for the Chaotix.

Call him a hippie.

**E-123 Omega**

Tell him that Eggman was behind him.

Tell him that team dark would be better off without him.

Remind him that he was created by Eggman.

**Mina the Mongoose**

Tell her Brad never loved her.

Say her singing is horrible.

Ask if her purple hair is a wig.

when at full height of anger, ask her if she had eaten any snakes

Run for your life.


	8. Knuckles

Chapter eight

Knuckles

Break his master emerald.

Try to steal the emerald.

Make him break his own emerald.

Make him fall for a stupid prank.

Steal his gloves.

Give them to Sonic.

Laugh and watch as Sonic gets KO'd

Call him pinkie when he turns into hyper Knuckles.

Tell him he can't have some grapes.

Tell him Rouge is a way better treasure hunter than him. (troll face)

Remind him Robotnik has tricked him more than once.

Call him a red faced, spiked Troll.

Pull his dreadlocks.

Shout at him that Sonic is way tougher than him.

Run for your life.

Call him a loon for spending all of his life obsessing over a jewel

Tell him Jamaica called. It wants it's dreadlocks back.


	9. Amy

Chapter nine

Amy

Steal her dress.

Tell her Sonic doesn't like her.

Remind her Elise once kissed Sonic, and she just watched.

Grab her hammer and throw behind you.

Ask her where she keeps her hammer.

Paint Shadow blue and give him to her. When she starts to look happy, tell Shadow to say something.

Ask her if she needs glasses, since she has hugged shadow and silver.

Ask her if she is color blind (same reason as above)

Tell her Rouge is way prettier than her.

Call her pathetic for being best friends with a girl half her age.

Get Metal Sonic to kidnap her again.

Show her ShadAmy pictures. (no offense ShadAmy fans, it's just I like SonAmy better…..she chases Sonic for a reason…)

Show her SilvAmy pictures (again, sorry SilvAmy fans….)

Call her a candy cane, for how she dresses…

When she takes out her hammer, shout "IT"S HAMMER TIME!" and start dancing randomly.

Call her a girly-girl…..

When that's all over, you run before she can get that hammer on you.


	10. Rouge

Chapter 10

Rouge

Steal all of her jewels.

Tell her that Brad doesn't love her.

Call her a jewel obsessed freak.

Say Knuckles is a way better treasure hunter than her.

Run before she can kill you.

Say team dark would be way more awesome without her.

Steal her clothes.

Leave Cream's behind.

Run before she or Brad can kill you.

Hide in her closet, wait for her to walk bye, and jump out and scream "HELP! CHILD MOLESTER!" and then run.

Tie Brad up, and put at the front door of Rouge's. When she is about to take him inside, grab Brad and run for your life.

Steal her make up.

Make fun of her wings.

Take Shadow's ring from her.

Go into her house, and look for the Brad shrine she had been hiding….(0-o)


	11. Miles Tails Prower

Chapter 11

Miles "Tails" Prower

Take his tools.

Hide them under Brad's bed.

Watch Tails get shot because he tried to attack Brad.

Say Cream and Charmy are a way couple than Tails and Cream.

Run before he can shoot you.

Crash the Tornado.

Call him a little nerd.

Remind him he shot Cosmo.

Remind him of the Fan fiction "I love you"

Show him Sonic and Tails yaoi pictures.

When he resents it, laugh and say he knows he liked it.

Laugh your butt off when he faints.

Call him a mutant freak (his two Tails)

Ask him why he wasn't in Brawl.

Remind him how much of a crybaby he was in Sonic X

Ask him the one question that we all wanted awnsered….HOW DOES HE KEEP UP WITH SONIC?

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. We're getting close to finishing this seiries. *sob* if you guys have any suggestions for characters, let me know. I still have a ways to go….**

**Thanks for the support! More chapter soon!**

**Sonic: yeah! They'll be here soon!**

**Mighty: yep!**

**Silver: that's right!**

**Shadow: humph.**

**Brad: grrrrrrrr.**


	12. ScourgeAnti Sonic the Hedgehog

Chapter 12

Scourge/Anti-Sonic

Say Sonic is way better than him.

Tell him he and Sonic are not that different after all…

Say Rosie should be his girlfriend.

Make fun of his purple super-form.

Say he was ignored as a child and run.

Say he got dropped on his head when he was a child and run.

Ask why he would date Fiona Fox when there are a bunch of other girls out there.

Call him greenie…

Ask him what its like to be a Sonic recolor.

Invite him, shadow, silver, Brad, and mephiles, and call it a recolor party. (see their reactions, and then run like the wind….)

Ask what's it's like to get beaten by his anti-counterpart again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again….(read the sonic comics if you have no idea what I am talking about. Or don't, your choice)

Ask him why he doesn't have his own video game….

**Sorry guys about this chapter. (if it doesn't make much sense. If it does, than you know a hell of a lot more sonic stuff than I do…and I congratulate you.) IDK much about the Archie Comics *sweat drop***

**But that's not gonna stop me! So get ready for more chapters! **

**The chapters will keep coming! I've got a couple coming soon! …**


	13. The Babylon Rogues

Chapter 13

The Babylon Rogues

**Jet the hawk**

Make fun of his voice.

When he does his taunt (sneezes on other people), shout "BLESS YOU!"

Call him a bird brain.

Tell him that the only reason he and Sonic are rivals is because Sonic has to ride one of those slow-poke boards….

Ask him what does it feels like to be beaten by a rival again, and again, and again…..

**Wave the Swallow**

Take her glasses, throw them on the ground, and smash them with your foot.

Say Tails is a way better mechanic than her.

Tell her that Jet doesn't like her.

Run before she can run you over.

**Storm the Albatross**

Take his hover board.

Remind him that Knuckles knocked him off of his board with a punch…..

Say he's a third wheel in the team, and he should leave.

Ask him what the F #$ is an Albatross…..

**Here you guys go! I didn't find this chapter so funny though….whatever. More chapters soon!**


	14. Metal Sonic

Chapter 14

Metal Sonic

**Now for the true faker…**

**Metal Sonic**

Ask him what's it like dieing in a movie…..

Tell him his partner is dead (Cyborg Brad)

Ask him why doesn't he turn super.

Make fun of him for every time Sonic has defeated him.

Remind him he went into a super ultra cool guy mode, yet he couldn't defeat Super Sonic.

Call him a child molester for kidnapping Amy in Sonic CD….

**Neo Metal Sonic**

When he says he's copied all life form data, you shout "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

Then you have the realization in 3.….2.….1.…..

RUN!

**Metal Madness.**

Say his attacks are weak and his weak points are obvious.

When Big the Cat still doesn't notice the weak spot, you plan a sign next to the weak spot saying "METAL MADNESS'S WEAK SPOT!

**Metal Overlord**

Say "IT'S A BIRD! A PLANE! Oh wait, it's just Metal Sonic flipping out again…..

And then, run before he lands on you….

**I'd suggest you not try any of these, they could be hazardous to your health…meaning Metal will kill you the second you try….**


	15. More Extras

Chapter 15

More Extra Characters

**Dear lord, I have to do Nazo *sob* I'm so scared….**

**But enough about this. These were some suggestions, and I decided to use them.**

**Mephiles**

Call him a Shadow recolor.

Tell him Iblis never loved him.

Say Shadow is way better than him.

Scream and shout "AH! Another Shadow Android" and then run.

**Light Gaia/Chip**

Tell him the world ran out of chocolate.

Shove a chocolate bar in his face and shout "WANT SOME CHOCOLATE?"

Tell him he has to put the world back together again.

Wake him up from his ten thousand year long nap.

Remind him he has to put the world back together again forever…..

**Metal Knuckles/Mecha Knuckles**

Play the Mister Roboto song…..

Call him a Knuckles copy.

**Ix the echidna**

Call him a loon.

Tell him Silver wears the white hair spikes Way better.

Laugh as Silver gets electrocuted.

Remind him he came from an RPG (sorry guys, I'm not the RPG kind of guy…)

**Tikal**

Call her a hippie

Say that Chaos never loved her.

Tell her you have a WAY bigger Chao garden than her…

**Shade the Echidna**

Tell her that Ix is behind her.

Say that Knuckles never loved her.

Run before you get pounded.

**Nazo *sob***

Steal his chaos emerald.

Say that his transformation looks retarded.

Remind him that Shadic beat the crap out of him.

Remind him he was barely used by Sega.

Remind him he got most of is glory from a Youtube video. (I actually liked the video, so please no hating)

**Nazo 2 (cyborg)**

Tell him that Brad was already a Cybo-hog, so he is just a rip off.

Watch Brad get chaos blasted.

**I'm still alive? SWEET!**

**Well, more chapters soon, keep rolling in the suggestions.**


	16. Tails Doll

Chapter 16

Tails Doll

**Now for that evil, evil thing.**

**Cream: but in your stories, he turns good!**

**Shut up! Don't spoil it! And besides, it's creepy…**

Tell him that Brad ate the last sugar cookie.

Say that Cream doesn't want to play with him anymore.

Remind him he was once murdered by the Brad doll (he shudders)

Remind him how slow he is in Sonic R.

If he tells you to play with him, you reply, "oh no thank you, I'm going to go jogging on a rainbow with my little pony and Dora the Explorer." (his eye twitches)

Shout at him that soul eating is outlawed in 46 states.

Ask him why he doesn't have a mouth or fingers.

Tell him that the Brad doll is way better.

Show him a picture of Sonic kissing him. (another eye twitch)

Say that Silver is a Tails Doll fan girl.

Hold a pair of open scissors to his gem cord.

When he is sucking out someone's soul, ask "what is that white stuff coming out of that guys mouth?" (perverted joke, I know…)

**Well, there's the end of that character. More suggestions! Keep 'em coming! The more suggestions, the longer the series (insert groaning noise here)…**


	17. Maria Robotnik the Hedgehog

Chapter 17

Maria Robotnik/Maria the hedgehog

Tell her that Shadow never loved her.

Say that Knuckles should have never brought her back with the Master Emerald.

Run before you get triple shot by Eggman, Shadow, and Brad.

Tell her that she is a creeper for spending her whole life in space.

Tell her that she is evil for loving Eggman.

Say that Shadow has gotten over her and moved on.

Tell her you feel bad for her since she's related to Brad.

Run before she can spin-dash you.

Tell her that Brad and Shadow are dead.

Remind her that Brad and Shadow work on different sides.

Remind her that Brad and Shadow's fathers are two evil monsters.

Say that Shadow would rather date Rouge.

Go through her diary.

Remind her that her grandfather is dead.

Run before Shadow can utterly destroy you….

**Well that's the end of this chapter, more to come soon!**

**And remember, keep sending ideas!**


	18. Sally Acorn and Nicole the Lynx

Chapter 18

Nicole the lynx and Sally Acorn

**Nicole the Lynx**

Tell her she is no-near smart as Tails or Brad.

Say you liked it better when she was just a computer.

Tell her that Sally doesn't need her anymore, since she has Brad.

Say that she is not very pretty.

Run before you get clawed.

Say that Brad is not interested in her.

Show her the Yuri pictures. (eye twitch time!)

**Sally Acorn.**

Tell her that Sonic will never be interested in her.

Tell her that she is weak since she gets captured more times than anyone. Even AMY!

Tie sonic up, and put him at her front door. When she's about to take him inside, you grab him and run like the wind.

Tell her she is a horrible leader, since it takes them forever to regain mobotropolis.

Ask her why Sonic doesn't like her.

Run like the wind!


	19. Princess Elise

Chapter 19

Princess Elise

**Now all of you Sonic '06 fans, you're going to get back at the annoying princess that causes the whole Iblis apocolypse.**

Remind her she kissed a dead animal.

Tell her she is worse than Amy. (at least she has a hammer to defend herself with!)

Remind her she didn't do anything for Sonic or his friends.

Ask if she had any real feelings for Sonic…

Remind her that she was the Iblis Trigger.

Call her an obsessed fan girl.

Tell her she's another worthless and forgotten character.

Tell her that her outfit is ugly. (IDK!)

Tell her she is a sucky princess.

Run before you can get murdered by Iblis.

**Now these were made by another writer whom gave me permission to use these. That writer was ****Brown Paper Bear.**

**Now here is some of my own…..**

Remind her that she had fire inside of her.

Remind her it was slightly her fault her own father was dead.

Tell her that the only reason she had that chaos emerald was because of Silver and Shadow.

Ask her what's it's like to get rabbies from kissing an animal.

Ask her what was worse. The fact she kissed an animal or a corpse.

Tell her Sonic doesn't want to date her.

Tell her that he'd rather date Amy.

Run before Blaze and Silver can get their hands on you.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! SEEYA!**

**More chapters soon!**

**And remember kids….**

**IBLIS IS WATCING YOU!**


	20. Fan Characters!

Chapter 20

Fan characters!

**A whole chapter devoted to my lesser known fan characters. Some I haven't even used.d**

**Frost the cat.**

Pull on his tail.

Remind him tat Blaze is dating Silver, so he can't get her.

**Ian the hawk.**

Steal his helmet.

Pour a bucket of water on him, so he can't fly.

**Marco the Hedgehog.**

Remind him that he died on his best friend.

Ask him what's it like hanging out with a 200 hundred year old hedgehog. (Marco is from the future/Iblis era)

**Tyler the Fox**

Trip him while he is running.

Ask him what's it like having the voice of a little girl.

Call him a Brad the Hedgehog fan boy.

**James the Echina**

Steal his gloves.

Give them to Tyler.

Watch Tyler get smacked in the face.

Make fun of him for being afraid of the water.

Shove him in a pool.

**Sam the Chameleon**

Paint him purple and call him an Espio fan boy.

Take his ninja staff and throw it over a cliff.

Interupt him while he is meditating.

**Well, I just ticked off my fan characters. More chapters soon. Later!**


	21. Black Doom

Chapter 21

Black Doom.

Tell him that black was SO last year. (XD)

Ask him if he is responsible for 2012.

Tell him he has some weird pets (those of you who have played Shadow the Hedgehog, you will know what I'm talking about)

Play I am all of me over and over again.

Remind him his own son betrayed him.

Remind him that he, as devil doom, got his butt kicked by a 3'3 hedgehog with an ego.

Remind him that his farts paralyze people.

Remind him that Shadow is his son.

Tell him that Shadow is way better than his whole army put together.

When he denies it, you say "oh it's true, and you know it's true" and then run.

Tell him that his forces are just Iblis recolors

Run for your life, or you WILL get chaos speared.

**Well that's all. Sorry if this chapter is a little short. **

**Later.**

**And remember kids, don't do drugs, feed the ducks, and play with Tails Doll. *eyes the Tails Doll, who has a gun***

**And also, IBLIS IS WATCHING YOU! XD**


	22. Sonic the Werehog

Chapter 22

Sonic the Werehog

**Time for Sonic the Werehog.**

Grab a stick, throw it a distance, turn to him, and shout "go get the stick boy!"

Say Shadow the Werehog sounds like a better game.

Tell him he can't have any ice cream.

Look at him, and scream "MONSTER!"

Say that he looks like a mutant hedgehog, and then look at him up and down, and then call him a mutant dog.

Point towards a cat.

When he stretches his arm, grab it, and rap it around the lamp post.

Run before Sonic or Dark Gaia gets you.

Remind him. That he and Dark Gaia are connected.

Tell him he'll never save the planet.

Ask him if he's been to America. If he says yes, shout "I knew IT! The government planned it! It's a conspiracy I say, a conspiracy!" and then run.

Pretend to be running, turn your head towards him, and shout "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"


	23. Knights of the Round Table and Merlina

Chapter 23

Knights of the Round Table and Merlina.

**Sup peoples! I'm back with more people for you to bother!**

**Sonic: how long is this going to go on?**

**As long as the fans and I want it to go. The seiries might last longer if I keep getting ideas.**

**Sonic: you're too slow!**

**SHUT UP! *turns into super form***

**Sonic: uh oh. Gotta fly kyd. *runs away***

**Tails: what is that even supposed to mean?**

**GET BACK HERE! *flies after sonic***

**Silver: here's the chapter I guess…..**

**Sir Percival**

Ask her why she's called a Sir when she is female.

Tell her she is just a random copy of Blaze.

Remind her she once needed to be saved by Sonic

Tell her she can't have Sonic, since he lives in an alternate dimension.

**Sir Gawain**

When you see him, ask him where the Master Emerald.

Ask him why he uses two axes.

Steal his last remaining axe.

**Lancelot**

Steal his sword.

Give it to Gawain.

Laugh and watch as Gawain gets chaos speared.

Remind him that he was best friends with an allusion.

When you see him, look into the sky and scream "WHY SEGA! Why would you make another Shadow recolor!"

**Sir Eric (Brad the Hedgehog, sonic and the black knight style)**

Remind him he was born through a sword.

Steal his sword.

Call him a copy of a fan character.

**Merlina**

Remind her that she got her butt kicked bye a hedgehog and a talking sword.

Scream at her Sahara will always be a better human character than her.

Call her another Chris Thorndike.

Call her a nerd for being a wizard.

Show her sonic and the black knight final boss over and over again.

**Caliburn**

Call him a knave.

Stuff him in a rock and say "there, now you can stay in there" and then walk off.

Remind him he dies in the game.

Tell worse than Omachao.

**There, that should take care of this chapter.**

***Gawain, Lancelot, Percival, and Eric pull out their swords***

**Uh oh. Better end this here. Remember to write suggestions, I'd be more than happy to use them.**

**Uh, remember kids, eat fire, smell water melons, and play with Tails Doll. *eyes Tails Doll, who still had the gun pointed at him***

**All right, bye! And remember! IBLIS IS WATCHING YOU!**


	24. Chaos

Chapter 24

Chaos

"_Art is the triumph over chaos"-_John Cheever

**Silver: what was all of that about?**

**Oh nothing, some random quote. **

**Now, onto the chapter!**

**Brad& Sir Eric: Hazza!**

Try to fit him into a cup.

Lick him.

Tell him that Tikal doesn't love him.

Take away his chaos emerald(s)

Break the Master Emerald.

Remind him that he killed over a thousand Echidnas.

Remind him that he trashed station square.

Remind him that he once worked for Eggman.

Hit on Tikal.

Play the final boss of Sonic adventure with him around.

Play "open your heart" over and over again.

Kick his chao(s) (if you love you and your families lives, you should NOT do this one. Because you will be drowned into oblivion.


	25. The Arabian Nights

Chapter 25

Story book saga characters

**Time for the storybook characters. This will contain the Arabian Nights story book characters. Some that I created out of pure fan action. A character request has lead to this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Shahara**

Tell her Erazor Dijin never loved her.

Tell her she is horrible as a sidekick.

Call her a back-stabbing-

**Sonic: Sonic103! Language!**

**Sorry.**

**Erazor Dijin**

Remind him that he is in a Disney movie.

Call him crazy.

Walk up to him, and ask him for a wish.

Tell him his transformation is fat and ugly.

**Alibaba**

Make fun of his two tails.

Call him a Tails recolor.

Scream at him, saying- "FOR THE LAST TIME! THAT HEDGEHOG THAT YOU JUST MET WAS A GUY YOU HAVE MET BEFORE!"

Call him a Sonic fan boy.

Read him "Ali baba and the 40 rings".

**Morgiana (Cream)**

Remind her that she killed three slaves.

Call her a slave girl.

Tell her that her husband is actually her brother in another dimension. (O-o)

**Alibaba's son (Brad the Hedgehog)**

Tell him that his wife is actually his sister in another dimension. (O-o)

**The forty (five) thieves. (Vector, Charmy, Espio, Mighty, and Ray)**

Remind that a slave girl kills them all.

Tell Vector (leader) that he gets stabbed in the heart.

Tell them that there is supposed to be forty, not five.

**Sinbad the Sailer (Knuckles)**

Remind him that Sonic and Shahara had to save him.

Tell him that his counterpart in another dimension wears no clothes. (his eye twitches)

**Shahryar (Eggman)**

Tell him that is evil in another dimension.

Say that he is a terrible emporer.

Remind him that he needed to be saved by an animal.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! *Nazo jumps in through window***

**Nazo: I've found you! I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Oh crap! *turns into Ultra Hyper Sonic103* **

**Nazo: oh crap.**

***beats the crap out of him***

**Nazo: no! you can't be doing this!**

***smirks* bye bye. *fires laser***

**Nazo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Rank-A**

***Sonic103 points a gun at screen***

**Rank- S**

**better. (XD)**

**Anyways, keep rolling in the suggestions!**

**Remember, keep reading, stay in school, and chew on grass.**

**And remember, IBLIS IS WATCHING YOU!**


	26. Even More Extras!

Chapter 26

Even More Extras!

**Time Eater**

Remind him that Eggman enslaved him.

Remind him that he got thrashed around by two hedgehogs.

**Dark Gaia**

Remind him that he and Sonic were slightly related.

Point out the fact that he and Chip have been battling for years, but he always loses.

**Antoine D'Coolette**

Tell him that Bunnie doesn't love him.

Tell him he was the most annoying person in Sonic SaTam.

**Yacker**

Remind him that he couldn't he even talk to sonic because of Tails machine.

Call him a back water character that is very annoying.

**Ray the flying squirrel**

Remind him that he was only in one game.

Call him another "reject" from Sega.

**Bark & Bean**

Call them more "rejects" from Sega.

Call them money grubbing-

**Sonic: SONIC103! Language!**

**Fine. **

**Fang the Sniper**

Call him a money grubbing loser.

Ask him what he is. I weasel, or a wolf?

**Marine the Raccoon**

Tell her that Blaze does not think she is cool.

Make fun of her small pirate ship.

Remind her of the time that she showed off for shadow, and it back fired.

Call her annoying.

Tell her that Charmy doesn't love her.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. Thanks to you guys, I even have new people in my cast! **

**Ray: how long do I have to stay here?**

**As long as I want you too.**

**Nazo: I'm back! And I'm here to get my revenge!**

***sigh* *pulls out gun* wanna go for a round two?**

**Nazo:*anime sweat drop* fine. I'll leave. But I'll be back to kill you!**

**He he. Great, he's gone. Now it's time to put this toy gun away.**

**Keep sending ideas!**

**And remember, IBLIS IS WATCHING YOU!**


	27. Metal Scourge

Chapter 27

Metal Scourge

All right, time for Metal Scourge. I'm not really sure if he is a real character. But eh, why not?

Ask him what's it like to be the copy of a recolor.

Tell him that there is no Metal Fiona Fox, so don't get your hopes up.

Call him a recolor of a robot.

Ask him why doesn't wear clothes like regular Scourge.

Tell him that Silver Sonic II is way better of a robot.

Write and give him a list of all the robots that have already been in the sonic series.

Tell him that Mobius Metal Sonic is a better copy then him.

Pour some water on him.

When he says he has copied all the life form data, scream at him that Mobius Metal Sonic has already said that.

Remind him that he is a copy in the first place.

Call him greenie.

When he turns into metal overlord, say out loud "I swear I've seen this before…"

Well, that's Metal Scourge. I guess that's another guy done and gone. Hopefully he won't find me here.

Metal Scourge: *jumps in the room* I'll kill you!

*pulls out gun* I've done this before with Nazo, I'll do this to you.

Nazo: oh come on. You did not defeat me, I just left.

Pfft. Yeah right.

*Nazo turns into Perfect Nazo*

Perfect Nazo: you were saying?

ARRGGH! Why can't you people leave me alone!

Metal Scourge: not cool! I was going to kill him!

*both get into an argument, meanwhile, Sonic103 tiptoes out of the room.*

Perfect Nazo: GAH! Now I have to find him again! *flies out of room*

Allright kids. Remember, eat chalk, kill zombies, and remember…IBLIS IS WATCHING YOU!


	28. Shadic

Chapter 28

Shadic

Co-writers: Sonic103& Nazo

**Time for Shadic. *sob* I'm even more scared now than I was with Nazo.**

**And to answer a question from a reviewer, I ****could**** do fan characters, but you have to give me some valid ways to tick them off, so I can get an idea how to tick them off even more off. other wise, I wouldn't have an idea what I'm supposed to do.**

**Nazo: *jumps in the room* AHA! I've caught you!**

**Aw come on! I haven't even done the Shadic yet!**

**Nazo: you're doing Shadic?**

**Yeah….**

**Nazo: fine. I will help you with this one. But then I will destroy you!**

**Oh joy. Well, I guess this chapter will be co-written.**

Remind him that there is two people inside of him.

Make fun of his orange shoe.

Ask where is Silver!

**Nazo: tell him that he won't be nearly as powerful as me!**

**Tell him that he is the son of a gay couple.**

Remind him that even though he turned into ultra-hyper-super Shadic, he still nearly lost to Nazo.

Remind him that he dies if he doesn't have rings.

Remind him that he gets most glory from a youtube video.

**Nazo: remind him that he technically "dies" in the end of the movie "Nazo unleashed"**

**Remind him it's called "NAZO unleashed."**

**Okay people, that's the end of Shadic.**

**Nazo: good, now I will destroy you!**

***Shadic flies into the room.***

**Shadic: HA! I've found you Nazo! Now to send you back where you came from!**

**Nazo: oh crap!**

***shadic fires a huge laser, and it hits Nazo and Sonic103***

**Nazo& Sonic103: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sonic103: I swear to god I've seen this before!**

***Nazo is now a ring, and Brad is a dust pile and eyes(kind of like in the cartoons)**

**Sonic: oh, sorry about that!**

**Shadow: oops…**

**Silver: I'll put him back together….may take a while.**

**Sonic: ok, I guess I'll do the end.**

**Sonic: remember kids, stay in school, kick evil butts, and keep reading!**

**Shadow: and remember kids, play with guns, ride motorcycles, and stay out of school!**

**Silver: and remember kids! Fight Iblis, hate Shadow, and call Sonic the Iblis Trigger!**

**Brad: AND IBLIS IS WATCHING YOU!**

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**


	29. DollsWTF!

Chapter 29

Dolls? WTF!

**All right, it's time to do…Dolls? WTF!**

**Oh okay, I guess I'm supposed to do the sonic characters doll counterparts (even if they don't exist!)**

Sonic

Tell him that the Amy doll doesn't love him.

Tell him that he is too slow!

Call him another sonic recolor and hand him a list of them.

Threaten to cut off his jewel rod.

Knuckles

Make fun of his small fists.

Ask him if there's a mini master emerald plushy somewhere.

Tell him there is no Shade Doll; so don't get your hopes up.

Tell him that he is a copy of the Tails Doll. (Heck, they all are!)

Amy

Tell her that Sonic Doll doesn't love her.

Take her toy hammer.

Eggman

Tell him that he can't take over the world, because he is a doll.

Remind him that he is a doll!

Cream

Tell her that Tails Doll doesn't love her.

Take away her Chao doll.

Tell her the Brad doll is dead.

Brad

Remind him that the real Brad kills him.

Ask him where he keeps his knives, swords, and axes.

Take away his cleats.

I feel like I'm missing someone. I wonder whom?

**Oh right! Shadow!**

Tell him that the real Maria liked the real Shadow better.

Take away his chaos emerald.

Cut off his jewel cord.

There, that's the end of that. But now I'm scared because, I DON'T TRUST DOLLS!

**But I guess I doesn't matter. I still have metal Scourge and Nazo! Shivers***

**Well, bye bye, see ya next chapter!**

**And remember kids. IBLIS IS WATCHING YOU!**


	30. Thank You! fan characters

Chapter 30

Thank You!

Wow! Just wow! Thirty chapters! Thanks to you guys, this thing has gone huge!

**Espio: and we must thank you.**

**Sonic: yeah! Thanks a lot guys!**

**Tails: and I thought he was gonna fail.**

**T-T**

**Anyways, to thank all of you for your support, I'm gonna torture some of my reviewers fan characters! And also, my newly developed fan character; Aaron the Iguana!**

**Aaron: what! Who are you people!**

**Onto the stories!**

**Bella the rabbit(BrownPaperBear)**

Tell her boyfriend Louis that she cheated on him with Scourge.

Remind her that Scourge had to rescue her from Fiona Fox.

Ask her to dance.

Say her singing is horrible.

Call her a traumatized orphan who had to get sent to another world because she was so crazy.

Remind her that she nearly killed shadow.

Remind her she is in a love triangle.

Tell her that Brad the Hedgehog hates her for being friends with Rouge.

If you see Brad the Hedgehog and Bella together, scream "FAN PARADOX!" and then run.

Tell her that Scourge doesn't like her.

Tell her that Louis wants to break up with her.

Call her a skank for cheating on Louis

Louis the Hedgehog (BrownPaperBear)

Tell him that Bella loves Scourge.

Remind him of the fact that Bella lives with Scourge, not him.

Tell him that Bella cheated on him.

Tell him that Anti-Brad is hunting him and Bella down.

**Greg Martena** (Cyborg/Human)(Troy168)

Remind him that he is part robot.

Remind him that he was "murdered" by rocks.

Call him a crazy person who needs to be locked up.

Tell him that Troy (another of Troy168's fan characters), doesn't want to be his friend anymore.

Aaron the Iguana (Sonic103)

Tell him that He slower than Silver! (And run)

Tell him that the chaotix have already got a lizard!

Tell him that Brad the Hedgehog is a way better Fan character.

Laugh and watch as Aaron tries to attack Brad, but gets shot in the face instead.

Well that's the end of these fan characters. And remember, all of these characters belong to other people. Except for Aaron. And yes, he will be in my other stories too!

**Aaron: I don't even know you people!**

**Whatever. Anyways, remember- 3….2….1…IBLIS IS WATCHING YOU!**


	31. Manic the Hedgehog

Chapter…eh, I lost count!

Manic the Hedgehog.

**Sup bros. time for this chapter! A green hedgehog is about to get humiliated.**

**Scourge: oh come on! You already did me and metal scourge!**

**Not you two.**

**Now, on to the chapter!**

Tell him that Mohawks are out of style.

Call him a metal rock fanatic.

Ask him why he can't go super while his brother can.

Remind him that he is the only one in the family who can't do a tornado dash.

Say to him that his family doesn't like him because he is a theif.

Tell him that rouge and him would get along well.

Remind him that Sonic doesn't ever mention him.

Tell him that he is just another guy on the long list of sonic recolors.

Tell him the drums suck.

Tell him that no one remembers him.

Take his drum sticks (I hate it when people do that to me!)

Hide them.

**There, that's another guy done. I wonder who I will do next, hm…..**

**Remember, IBLIS IS WATCHING YOU!**


	32. I GO CRAZY!

Chapter 32

I completely lose it!

**Sup peoples! It's time to get back at 4kids! I'm doing some sonic X characters!**

**Chris**

Call him gay.

Call him a sonic fan boy.

Remind him that he turns into a kid in season three.

Tell him that he is Sonic's stalker.

Tell him that he rivals Amy as a stalker.

Tell him that Sonic is already dating Amy, so he shouldn't get his hopes up.

**Chuck**

Tell him that there already is a chuck in the series and he is way better.

Tell him his grandson is gay.

**Cosmo**

Tell her that more people want her to date Tails.

When she says they're just friends, roll your eyes and say "sure….."

Call her a vegetarian.

Show her Espio Yaoi pictures.

If she seems unbothered, show her some of her yuri pictures (her eye twitches)

Ask her if she has an Espio shrine.

**There goes the hated sonic X characters!**

**Now it's time I take a break.**

**Nazo: not so fast! I'm back to finally kill you!**

**Yeah right, I'll just call Shadic!**

**Shadic: oh no you won't!**

**Nazo: ha-ha!**

**Gr, THAT"S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU FREAKING STUPID CHARACTERS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! *starts shaking uncontrollably***

**Nazo: dude, what's wrong with him?**

**Shadic: I don't know, maybe he's having a seizure?**

***Sonic103 screams, and then turns completely black***

**Nazo: what?**

**Shadic: oh crap! He's turning into dark Sonic103! RUN! *flies away***

**Dark Hyper Sonic103: you're going down!**

**Nazo: oh come on, let's all just calm down.**

***Dark Hyper Sonic103 puts a hand on Nazo's face***

**Nazo: oh sh-**

***sonic103 fires laser***

**Dark Hyper Sonic103: NOW I'M GONNA KILL SHADIC! *flies away***

**Brad: uh, I guess I'm the one who's gonna finish this. Remember, Read stories, be creative, and…oh yeah! IBLIS IS WATCHING YOU!**

**Silver: do you guys have to say that at the end of every chapter?**

**Brad: yes, because we know it annoys you!**


	33. WHY MORE EXTRAS!

Chapter 33

Some more Extras…..WHY!

Hi **guys! Unfortanally, I was unable to kill Shadic, and I am unable to control my chaos powers.**

**Shadow: and now you have to wear inhibitor rings!**

**Whatever, they're pretty cool though. Anyways, here are the characters. And I noticed I had accidentally posted the wrong thing for Black Dooms chapter, and I fixed it. Now you can know about Black Dooms anger problems.**

**Onto the chapter!**

**Honey the Cat**

Tell her to choose a freaking outfit already!

Ask her why she has angel wings.

**Sonia the Hedgehog**

Call her a sonic recolor.

Remind her that her brother doesn't ever mention her.

Call her a girly girl.

Tell her that her brothers would be better off without her.

**Fiona Fox**

Call her a combination of Tails and Sally.

Tell her that Scourge would rather date someone else.

Call her a jerk for smacking Tails in the face.

Tell her that Brad won't ever love her.

**Fleetway Super Sonic**

Remind him that he loses his memory.

Call him an evil demon.

Remind him that he got separated from his real body.

Tell him that he is insane.

Call him crazy, and evil.

Run before you are completely obliterated.


	34. Robots why not

Chapter 34

Robots

**Time for the metal versions of characters. **

**Metal Cream**

Tell her that metal Tails doesn't love her.

Make fun of her robot Chao.

**Metal Shadow**

Call him another shadow recolor.

Call him a shadow faker.

When you see him, you take a sonic CD case and put shadow's name over Sonic's.

**Metal rouge.**

Call her one ugly robot.

Tell her that metal Brad will never love her.

**Metal Amy**

Tell her that metal sonic doesn't love her.

Call her a loser for being friends with a robot half her age (if you remember Amy's chapter, this will make more sense)

**Metal Brad**

Tell him that there is no metal mina

Call him another recolor.

Tell him that him and metal rouge would make a good couple.


	35. The Final Chapter

The final chapter

Sonic

**Time for the blue blur.**

**Sonic, shadow, Brad, and Nazo: good, now we can kill you!**

**Me: uh…**

**Brad: *turns into commando brad***

**Sonic& shadow: turns into super sonic and shadow***

**Nazo: *turns into perfect Nazo***

**Me: uh, guys, please calm down.**

**Brad: turns into Perfect Devil Commando Brad***

**Super sonic& Super shadow: *turn hyper, and then becomes shadic***

**Nazo: *turns into ultra hyper perfect Nazo***

**Brad: *whimpers***

**Shadic: get him.**

**Me: *runs for my life***

**Silver: time for sonic. I'll just read these ones off these note cards,**

**Silver: here we go….**

Call him big blue.

Tell him that Tails is his most obsessed fan boy.

Tell him that Amy doesn't love him.

Remind him sonic 06

Remind of sonic X

When he does a homing shot, shout "ITS SPAM TIME!" and then run.

Remind him that he got molested by a sixteen year old princess.

Paint him black and red and call him a shadow faker.

Call him a shadow fan boy.

Tell him that silver is his most obsessed fan boy.

Show him sonic yaoi pictures.

Say that he is gay fot knuckles.

Call him gay for meeting so many girls in his adventures, yet he has never dated one of them.

Tell him the sonic girls are after him.

Tell him that knuckles is way tougher than him.

Ask him why he doesn't use a gun while shadow can and does.

Steal his shoes and give them to Brad.

Tell sonic Brad has them.

Watch sonic get torn apart.

Take shadow's guns and hide them in sonic's closet.

Watch sonic get shot.

Take him to the hospital, but make him pay the bill.

Tell him that shadow is way faster than him.

Scream in his face that he is too slow.

Tell him that his games suck.

Ask him why he can't spin dash anymore.

Play open your heart over and over again.

Play live and learn over and over again.

Play knight of the wind over and over again.

Play reach for the stars over and over again.

Play endless possibilities over and over again.

Shove the game shadow the hedgehog in his face.

Ask him when sonic 2006 2 is coming out.

Play all of the other sonic songs over and over again.

Pour a bucket of water on him.

Tell him that Eggman has taken over the world.

Tell him you were just kidding.

Remind him he killed Shahara.

Take away his rings.

Ask him where he keeps all of his huge rings.

Call him a silver fan boy.

Tell him that silver is way stronger than him.

Remind him that he died in sonic 06

When he turns super, scream "OH NOES! HE'S GONE SUPER SAYAN! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

**Silver: gee, sonic103 must really hate Sonic.**

**Me: ah! Silver help me!**

**Perfect Devil Commando Brad: get back here!**

**Ultra Hyper Perfect Nazo: Yeah! We want to kill you!**

**Ultra Shadic: YOU MUST DIE!**

**Me: *turns dark ultra mega hyper perfect Commando sonic103***

**Brad, Shadic, and Nazo: oh f-**

**Me: *fires laser* **

***nothing left of Brad, Nazo, or Shadic***

**Me: *sigh* that's better. **

**Thanks for the support and help from you guys out there! I hoped you liked this seiries! Later!**


End file.
